Split Personality
by CrimsonEbonyPheonixKitsune2222
Summary: Keeping secrets is one thing Sonic hates. But with the issue of controlling a wild love for his rival and friend, Shadow and, the fact that he has a second soul. What's a hedgehog to do? first fic. no I don't hate tails but thers amy and tails bashing.
1. Snap! Fuck off Amy!

~Split Personality~

"Character Speaking"

'Character Thought'

_/Nightmare Sonic Speaking Verbally/_

_/Nightmare Sonic Speaking Mentally/_

~Chapter One (Sonic's P.o.v.)~

'How much longer do I have to listen to this bitch' I thought to myself as the annoying pinkette aka Amy Rose, in front of me was talking nonstop to, but of course I ignored her, but after a few minute of her chatter, it took all my willpower to keeping from killing her right then and there, especially in front of the other. In other words, i'm referring to my buddy, and lil' bro, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Knux's girl, Blaze, Blaze's boy toy (Just kidding) Silver, Shadow, and Shadow's aniki (older brother), Black Pheonix. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Amy say my name. "What'd you say?" I asked her as politely as possible. "I asked if we could go on a date sometime, PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE, Sonniku?" I just stared at her before saying rather rudely and loudly, because that was the 10th time today she asked me to go on a date with, _/Hell no, now shutup, BITCH, your annoying!/_

By now all my friends were looking at me in shock, but I didn't care one bit.

Amy was staring at me with tears in her hideous eyes, "Sonniku why-" I cut her off and by now I was standing with a look that obviously said 'Shutup or Suffer'. _/For the love of god, STOP calling me Sonniku, it's stupid-/_

"SONIC!" I turned towards Tails with a demonic/pyschotic look on my face.

_/What the fuck do you want Tails!/_ "Sonic that was rude, what has gotten into you?" Tails looked hurt by what I said.

I just rubbed my forehead and growled. "Just leave me alone, all of you, especially you, _Amy._" I spat her name with venom and hatred dripping in my voice, causing every one of them (including Shadow, which is surprising) to flinch and take three steps away from me. I glared at each of them to make my point, before turning on my heel an walking out the door and taking off to the forest to calm down, before I reveal my secret, plus do something i'll regret.

I started slowing down once got to my '_Calm Place_' in the middle of the forest. It's a special place I go to when i'm angry, stressed, upset, or just to clear my mind, there's a beautiful lake that is so clean and clear, it looks like glass. "Ok, calm youself Sonic, calm youself, deep breaths." I inhale then exhale. I immediantly feel calm, _/Sonic?/ _I hear my other personality, Nightmare, call out to me. 'Yeah?' I answer, _/Sorry about earlier, I almost slipped our secret cause I lost my temper, since that banshee wouldn't shutup./ _'I know, she was getting on my nerves too. I'm not mad at you Nightmare.' I could feel Nightmare smile in relief, which caused me to smirk. 'Hey Nightmare, i'm tired, want to take a nap?' I heard him yawn, and started snickering. _/Sure, pup, goodnight./_ 'Night' I thought as sleep took over me.


	2. KO

~Chapter Two (Shadow's P.o.v.)~

Ok. Is it me or did Sonic really just yell at Amy and Tails then take off out the door.

'Hahahahaha, the look on that bitch's face is priceless! hahahahaha' I couldn't help but start laughing my ass off, earning me a pathetic glare from Amy and Tails. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT EMO-BITCH!" I stoped laughing upon hearing the two idiots call me that. Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and my aniki, Black Pheonix, were glaring with hatred at the kitsune and bitch. Confused as to why we hate Tails cause i'm sure you understand why we hate Amy.

Let me enlighten you. Lately Tails has been a pain in the ass. He yells at my love, Sonic (Yes I love Sonic), everytime he messes up, even over little things like for example, 'SONIC YOU DUMBASS, YOU CAN"T EVEN KEEP YOUR ROOM CLEAN, pff, YOU

PROBABLY DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW, YOU SO STUPID, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A BRAIN, YOUR SO DUMB!' I hissed mentally at the slight memory, yes Tails actually said that to sonic. What I don't understand is why Sonic continues being friends with them. 'Anyway, back to the idiots.' I thought to myself as I glared at the fox and hedgette. 'Hmmm, maby i'll give them a piece of my mind.' that was my last thought for now. I stood up, mind you, i'm still glaring as they glare at me, then slowly walked over to them."What did you call me?" my voice cold as usual, but calmer than really was. Both 13 year olds gain a smug look on their face, the pink banshee deciding to speak up. "We called you a emo-bitch, which you are, what are you gonna do about?" she said. Oh big mistake bitch, your gonna regret that, if there is one thing you should never do is call me an emo-bitch. I smirked at them, I could see fear starting to show on their faces, causing my smirk to widen.

"This" the next thing they knew, I had smashed my fist into the side of Amy's face, throwing her acrossed the room, and slammed Tails's head into the wall, knocking him out. Much to everyone elses' suprise, they hadn't espected me to do that.

"Shadow, was that necessary?" the purple-furred neko(cat) princess, Blaze, asked me, I justed stared at her with a look that said 'Duh!'.

The silver/white hedgehog, Silver, spoke next. "She's right, you didn't have to do that." I just scoffed, "Whatever, i'm gonna go look for the faker." and I left.


	3. Sonic's been captured, Shadow's secret

~Chapter Three (Normal P.o.v.)~

Shadow was dashing through the forest in search of his azure rival/friend/crush, his slick ebony fur was soaking wet, and not from sweat either.

Earlier, he was so distracted thinking about Sonic, he failed to notice a lake was ahead of him 'till he had already fell in.

'Damn, I been running for two hours, where is h-.' **_BOOM!_** The sudden exsplosion threw Shadow to the ground, cursing the whole time. "The hell-" he was cut off by a familiar, annoying voice. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow growled, recogizing the voice, immediantly. "Doctor, what do you want!" He hissed at the overly, fat, pigheaded, so-called genius, who acts like he has an IQ of what? Zero? By now, Rouge and the others showed up. "Come now, Shadow, I already have what I came after." Eggman cackled. "And what would that be?" Rouge spoke up. The scientist just grinned evilly, before typing something into his latest machine's computer.** (Author Note: Too lazy to describe machine.) **"Don't you mean who would that be." he replyed as the machine's center opened up to reveal a glass container, but what caught the Anthros' attention was who was in the container. It was Sonic.

"Sonic!" came a collective cry from Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, and Black Pheonix.

**~(Gonna skip small fight, Sorry, i'm very lazy as usual.)~**

Shadow sat on the ground, cursing. Eggman had gotten away, taking Sonic with him.

"Damn it, need to save Sonic." he hissed. Amy just scoffed, "MY Sonniku doesn't need YOUR help, he's perfectly fine, he'll escape and come back for me." Tails's chose that time to comment. "Yeah, he doesn't need your help, why do you care, emo-bitch?" Everyone conscious sent the two assholes death glares, Shadow on the other hand, snapped. "You want to know why I care, I care because...because... I LOVE HIM!" He shouted the last part as he turned, and glared at the kitsune and pink bitch.

"And, if any of you have a problem with that, cause i'm sure you two do." Shadow pointed at Tails and Amy. "Then you can just deal with it or go to hell!"

Shadow turned his back on them and dashed off in the direction of the doctor's base, but not before hearing Amy and Tails hiss simultaniously, "Sonic's not gay, he wouldn't love an emo-bitch faggot, like you."


End file.
